


Gifts and Family

by blklightpixie26



Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [2]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen, Gift Exchange, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Christmas Eve is the group's traditional time for their gift exchange.
Relationships: Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Holiday Chaos





	Gifts and Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Holiday Chaos fest in The Great Library Fandom
> 
> Day 2: Gift Exchange

The small pile of gifts sat near the fireplace, in various colored and patterned paper. Dinner was just ending and slowly everyone made their way to the living room. Jess settled in one of the overstuffed armchairs watching the others find their own places to sit. 

Glain walked over and sat near Jess’ feet silently. While Thomas and Dario discussed who would be giving the gifts to each recipient, she rested her head on his knee. “Still haven’t learned not to do stupid things, huh?”

“Phantom ache that Medica thinks might be arthritis setting into my shoulder. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise either considering some of the things I’ve done.” Jess reached down his fingers slipping through her hair, raising an eyebrow. “What have you done?”  
A little growl came from her at first but then she sighed. “I had it shortened and shaved the underneath. There were a couple times where it just came too close and I can’t take that kind of chance now.” 

Jess nodded knowing that what went on behind Glain’s bedroom door was her business and no one else’s. “Be careful. I may not be part of the Garda any longer, but I’ll still go after whoever does damage to you.”

“I know.” she replied, truly knowing that she had another brother in Jess, but this one honestly willing to kill for her.

Once the mulled wine and coffee was passed around Dario sat near the pile looking at all the names. He picked up one box offering it to Wolfe. “There is no giver’s name.”

Wolfe looked at the writing and glanced to his left. “There doesn’t need to be.” He carefully opened it, a brand new copy of ‘On the Uses of Pressed Metal Type and In on Paper For the Safeguarding of Written Works.’ bound in Morocco and vellum. 

“Chris?”

Wolfe shook his head offering his lover the book, though his eyes never quite leaving it. “Thank you Jess.”

“You’re welcome.” he replied, planning to let him know that only two copies were made, and the other sat in his own library cased in glass.

Santi’s fit from Thomas was given to him and the older man smiled. “Thank you.” he looked over the small model of Apollo’s ray both amazed that it was done and slightly concerned that it brought memories of pride for the students that he and Wolfe taught.

Box after box were opened each gift accepted with a heartfelt thank you. A new set of jeweler’s tools for some of the smaller projects that Thomas was working on from Glain. A compass sat in a wooden box with two small boot knives which Glain knew the meaning to immediately. ‘Come home to me no matter what it takes.’ Her eyes landed on Khalia and nodded. Khalila found a new pen set, journal, and prayer book from Glain. The biggest gift Dario found was his own, a replacement to the exact specifications to the sword which had gotten destroyed in the Archivist’s office.

The last gift Dario stood up handing to Jess with his stomach in knots. He had known that they were all given a very specific set of instructions for the exchange, one gift and under a certain amount, he couldn’t help but go slightly overboard. Jess took the box unwrapping the silver paper carefully and seeing a wooden box. Handing Glain the paper, He opened the lock and looked inside. Tears filled his eyes, and Jess’ fingers caressed the books inside.

“There was only one copy.”

“Only if you don’t know where to look.” Dario replied simply.

Jess lifted the copy of ‘On Sphere-Making’ by Archimedes memories trying to push forward, but he refused to let it cloud this day. He let Dario hand it to Wolfe before picking up the second book ‘Inventio Fortunata’. It was older than the copy he had hidden from his father and yet. Jess swallowed hard and looked up at Dario. “This isn’t the published copy, there are too many notes.”

“It was the original copy before they published it. It came up to auction a few months ago.” Dario looked humbled. “I just had to keep hoping that you or Wolfe wouldn’t find out about it before I could get my hands on it.”

Jess bit his lip letting Glain take the book from him before pulling Dario down closer. “Thank you.” He kissed him lightly even though he knew that thank you would never be enough for what he was given.


End file.
